The Repaying Love Chapter 12: Kidnapped and Raped
by Recalled-To-Life777
Summary: Chapter 12 for my "The Repaying Love" story. It's a lemon for the main character, Fae, but not one with her main, or soon-to-be-main, love, Sesshomaru. It's actually a rather sick chapter where Naraku rapes her. I know it's not good, but idc.


The Repaying Love (A Sesshomaru Story) part 12: Kidnapped and Raped WARNING: Mature Content (LEMON)

FF half a week (me: so you only have about two or three days left until Sesshomaru's givin' you the boot! Uh-oh!)

You had woken up early this morning, Rin still sleeping, dressing yourself in a black, thigh-length kimono patterned with falling cherry blossoms, and wandered out into the garden. As you walked, it began to rain lightly and you smiled. You loved the rain. It was just so calming and cooling. You wandered through the rain, stopping at a cherry tree by a small pond in one of the more secluded sections of the gardens. You swung yourself up into the tree, a few rain-soaked petals falling on you, watching the rain drops hit the pond and send out tiny ripples, the scent of rain mingling with the cherry tree's scent, blocking out all other scents from your sensitive nose. Suddenly, a long, slimy tentacle wrapped around you, binding your arms and legs together and covering your mouth. A muffled scream escaped your lips as you were pulled out of the tree and pressed against a hard, warm body. "So nice of you to come out here, just as I was wishing for you. It saved me the trouble of coming to find you and sneaking past Sesshomaru." You felt something wet slide up your neck and shrieked. Gross! He licked me again! You heard a deep throated chuckle and then a weak miasma was released into your mouth. You coughed and tried to struggle away, but felt your strength rapidly draining from your body. As the tentacle was removed from your mouth, and you felt yourself rising into the air, a venomous whisper escaped your lips. "Damn you Naraku...Sesshomaru...help..."

You woke up with a groan and looked around you, frightened and confused. Your surroundings didn't consist of much, just four stone walls, a ceiling, a floor, and a tall, wooden door. Moss grew in between the cracks of the stones and water dripped down the wall in some places. You were half sitting, half leaning against a wall, your upper half propped up against the wall, your hands chained to the wall, and your legs spread out infront of you. You tried to struggle free, but swore and slumped as you failed. "Good, you're awake...it's much more fun when you're awake." Your eyes snapped open and you growled. Naraku stood infront of you. "Bastard...," You growled out. He smirked and walked over to you, kneeling down by you. He leaned close to you, his hand cupping your chin. You growled and bared your fangs as he leaned in closer, then shrieked as you felt the crushing pressure of his lips against yours. You tried to struggle away, but he pinned you down with his body, licking your lips, begging entrance. You denied it to him and he growled, biting down on your lip, now demanding the entrance you had denied. You gasped and his tongue slipped into your mouth, sliding over and around yours, teasing it and trapping it to the roof of your mouth. You whimpered, then realized his hand was near your entrance. Your eyes widened and you whimpered again. He smirked, still kissing you, and slipped his finger into your womanhood. You gasped and your body automatically clamped down on his finger. He smirked again and pulled out of the kiss, moving his finger around inside of you. "My my so tight. You're still a virgin I see? Maybe I should loosen you up a bit." He began to finger you a bit faster, and you whimpered, tears beginning to stream down your face, trying to squirm away. He laughed, fingering you harder and harder, moving even faster. "Ha! Move all you want! That just makes it more painful for you and more enjoyable for me!" You cried out in pain and tried to desperately pull away from him. He laughed, unchaining you from the wall, and forcing you to the ground, different chains immediately snaking up to pin your arms down. He removed his finger from you, capturing your lips in a demanding kiss as his hands slipped your kimono off your body, leaving you cold, shivering, and naked in front of him. You shook your head, whimpering and he pulled out of the kiss, attacking your neck, then moving slowly down to your breasts, licking first at your right breast, then nipping at it, causing you to moan slightly, then he began to suck at your nipple, cupping your breast in his hand. You groaned and arched your back slightly, not wanting any of this. After your right, he moved to your left, repeating the same process. Finally, growing tired of your breasts, he began to kiss down your stomach, kissing so hard and demandingly that he left red marks. Sesshomaru! I need your help! You screamed in your mind, your voice not wanting to work for you. As he moved ever lower, pushing your legs farther apart, you wondered how far he was going to take this. When you felt him put his lips on the edge of your clit, as if kissing it, you began to get an idea. As he slipped his tongue into your womanhood, you cried out in protest and tried to move away, but his hands gripping your thighs held you grounded as he slid his tongue in farther.

Naraku's POV

I laughed in my mind, licking around the girl's womanhood, loving every minute of this. Sesshomaru had left the girl unprotected, and now I was getting what I wanted. As I shoved hard into her, I passed some barrier and the girl gasped, releasing. I made a surprised, gurgled, choking sound as a large amount, an entire climax, of warm, thick, sticky, sweet-tasting liquid erupted into my mouth. As I took a deep gulp, I looked at the girl. Her back was arching with the force of the flow she was releasing into me. I smirked, swallowing it all, moaning at how good it tasted. When it was all gone, I growled in dissatisfaction and dug my claws into her thighs. She gasped again and released another, smaller amount. I growled low in pleasure and eagerly lapped it all up, causing her to shiver and moan. Finally, I pulled out of her, stripping off my clothes and claiming her lips in a heated kiss.

Regular POV

Tears began to stream down your face as Naraku kissed you, then as he pulled out of the kiss, stroking your face, trailing his hand down to your breast, rubbing his thumb back and forth across your nipple. He smirked down at you. "You are mine," He said, shifting your legs around and positioning himself. You cried out in pain as he plunged into you. Your womanhood immediatly clamped down on his manhood, causing him to swell up in you. "You are mine!" He repeated, plunging into you, over and over again, moving fast and heatedly into you. "Say it! I want you to say that you are mine! I want to hear you scream my name!" He demanded, pumping you hard and fast. You cried out in pain over and over again, tears streaming down your face, but never once did you fall to his demands. "Say it dammit! Who do you belong to?!" You glared up at him, your back arched way past its limit. "Not you. If I belong to anyone, it's Sesshomaru!" You cried out as he growled, pounding into you over and over again. "Insolent wench!" Suddenly, as you came to your second climax, he smiled, digging his claws into your side, causing you to whimper. "No, you belong to me. And now, you will bear me an heir!" You gasped as you felt his hot seed jet into you and tried to struggle away. Naraku laughed and shook his head, forcing you to stay where you were, his manhood held deep within you, his seed spilling forth. He held it as long as he could, the pain becoming too much for you. Finally, all his seed inside of you, he pulled out, panting, leaving you sobbing on the floor. He smirked, then dressed himself, dressing you as well. "You wonder why I dress you, and it is because I love the feel of your body shaking in those few extra moments of peace when I take your clothes away." You growled at him. "B-b-bastard!" You choked out, still sobbing. He smirked, beginning to leave the room. "You know, if Sesshomaru does bother to come get you, I wouldn't tell him about our little night in paradise. He'd probably kill you if he knew that I was the holder of your virginity." Your eyes widened as you realized the truth in Naraku's statement and he laughed, leaving the room. You closed your eyes, silent sobs wracking your chest, tears streaming down your cheeks. Whether you kill me or not, Sesshomaru, I need you here! Please find me, please!

Sesshomaru's POV

It was about lunch time when Rin wandered into my study. I glanced back at her, semi-annoyed. "What is it Rin?" She looked at me pleadingly. "Will you play with me, Lord Sesshomaru? Jaken doesn't want to." I shook my head. "Rin, I have work to do. Go find Fae. She's the one who's supposed to be playing with you." She shook her head. "Onee-chan's missing. I can't find her." At this I froze, standing up. "What?!" She nodded. I swore and bolted out the door, running down the staircase until I reached the second floor, running to Fae's door. I knocked on the door, opening it when I got no answer. I was immediately greeted by the sweet scent belonging only to Fae. She wasn't there. I followed her scent down the stairs and out to the gardens, stopping at the cherry tree. Her scent stopped here, mingling with another scent. I growled. "Naraku...damn him!" I began to run, hoping to find Fae before he did anything to her. Why am I doing this?! It's probably just the fact that she's Cael's daughter. Yes...that's it! I just can't stand the thought of Naraku touching my friend's daughter. _That, and you don't want him to touch her because you truly care. You like Fae, admit it. You don't want her to be hurt. _For once, I was agreeing. You're right...I do care. I don't want Fae to be hurt. If anyone is going to touch her, it's going to be me. I can't try to deny this anymore, I love Fae! _Good boy. You can finally admit it... _There was a few moments of silence in my head, and I realized that my confession had finally made the voice in my head, the one that kept telling me not to deny my feelings for Fae, leave. The thought made me smirk, but my scowl reappeared as Fae wandered back into my thoughts. Naraku...damn you for taking Fae. I'm going to kill you. And Fae...hold on for me. I'm on my way... It was dawn the next day when I finally found Naraku's castle.


End file.
